Wiki Content
''Welcome to the My Muppets Show App Wiki, a collaborative venture '' If you are looking for detailed information on the My Muppets Show App then you are on the correct page. My Muppets Show App was released initially in Australia followed by a full release worldwide on August 1, 2013. The app was created by Disney, who is the current owner of the Muppets, and Big Blue Bubble, the creators of the My Singing Monsters app. Disney is currently promoting the Muppets in anticipation of the upcoming March 21, 2014 scheduled release of Muppets Most Wanted. If you love playing My Singing Monsters then chances are you will also love My Muppets Show, as the game technique and setup is similar with both being developed by Big Blue Bubble. The goal is to create your own Muppets Show by decorating stages and creating Muppets in the Harv-E. Afterwards the Muppets go through the Digitizer. There are 38 unique Muppets and there are currently 5 stages. Some Muppets, such as Animal and Rowlf, are available on multiple stages. The much anticipated Stage 3, The Rooftop, was added during the first update on September 13, 2013. With it came the addition of Dr. Teeth, Janice, Bloosman, and Pepe. Stage 4, The Ship, was released with the 12/17/13 IOS update and Android following a week later. It included 7 new Muppets. The Big House was released with the 03/05/14 Android update and the 03/12/14 iOS update. This stage introduces Sweetums and Constantine as new Muppets. There is now an option to upgrade the digitizer on each stage for diamonds. The upgrade allows you to make multiple copies of high level Muppets. The upgrade is instantaneous. There is also much trash and obstacles to remove from each stage and by doing so you gain XP points which increases your level. There are food carts to buy to make food for the Muppets, who also level up individually based on feedings. Each Muppet has 4 likes that contribute to its happiness rating and happier Muppets generate more coins. There are also goals and Achievements to reach in which their is a reward. With the February 19,2014 Apple/Android update the focus shifted to Muppets Most Wanted soon to be released in theaters. One of the new achievements is to find Constantine 10 times. Visit his page by clicking on his name for help locating him. On this wiki you will find a page dedicated to each of the Muppets as well as pages on Stages, Decorations, and anything else Muppet. This main page has vital information, such as digitizer formulas and links to other pages. These pages are a work in progress so please add information that is missing or inaccurate. Visit a stage! LINKS ''FOOD '''Visit the Food page for details. ' ''EARNINGS'' Visit the Muppet page which will give you links to individual Muppet pages on this wiki for detailed information on earnings. Muppets A separate Google Doc spreadsheet capturing one player's journey through upgrading and recording the earning and max values per level per muppet can be viewed by clicking this link . Unlike this wiki, the values-per-heart-level are not exhaustive. ''ACHIEVEMENTS'' Visit the Achievements page for all the solutions. For help finding Constantine, visit his page by clicking on his name. ''LINKS'' Add your friend codes to this page: Friend Codes A collection of thoughts and strategies on optimizing leveling up can be found here Muppet Comparisons shows all of the Muppets and ranks them by earning rate and by maximum income. Category:Muppets